


The Bud

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [29]
Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Princess!Mai, Servant!Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate comes upon a crying girl in the royal gardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bud

**"Forget all about equality, let's play master and servant."**  
  
Tate came upon the red-haired girl in the palace gardens. For three months, in winter's cold chill and the early storms of spring, he toiled daily beside Shigure, the head gardener, to make sure everything was ready for the cherry blossom festival. Not even once before had another soul ventured into his place of work, but as surely as that was true, so was the kimono-clad woman crying beneath his trees.  
  
"Are you all right Miss?" he asked as he approached her. The girl took her time to respond, wiping away her tears before she looked up at him. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Tears still clouded her eyes, though, and her voice had a raspy quality that didn't belong there. Tate grabbed the flask of water from his pocket and threw it at her. She caught it, and then looked at it, sitting in her palm, eyes wide.  
  
"Water." He picked up a nearby hoe and went to work on the garden bed he was responsible for that day. Tate watched from the corner of his eyes as she pulled the stopper and took a sip. Her lips softened, and if she wasn't smiling, at least she didn't look strained any more.  
  
"My thanks…" she said, re-stopping the bottle and getting to her feet. She paused near him, the flask in her outstretched hand as she looked at him, waiting for something. He let the hoe rest in the soul, leaning on it just a little.  
  
"I'm Tate." He took the flask back from her. "And you are…?"  
  
She shook her head, and turned to leave. "My thanks, Tate."  
  
He watched her as she went. She headed for the gap in the hedge maze that gave access to this garden. Just as she was about to go through, the red head stopped, and stumbled backwards.  
  
"Apologies, Princess Mai!" Shigure exclaimed. The grey haired gardener stood in the entrance way, bowing repeatedly to the red haired girl. She flushed and shook her head.  
  
"No, no, it's my fault," the girl protested, and Shigure would have responded, but she shook her head determinedly, and he nodded in acquiescence. Then he stepped aside, and Princess Mai hurried from the garden.  
  
"Mai, huh?" Tate pulled his hoe from the ground and resumed tilling the soil. "I'll remember that."


End file.
